Lindos gatitos
by kitsune96
Summary: Maka y Tsubaki van a pasar por una interesante serie de acontecimientos gracias a la magia de Blair SXM


A Maka le daba vueltas la cabeza, absolutamente todo lo que recordaba de antes de desmayarse (cosa que había sido hacía unos cinco minutos) era la risa divertida de Blair diciendo "caminen un rato en mis zapatos...o sobre mis patitas, mejor dicho, nya".

Ciertamente ella iba a hacerle a la maldita gata lo mismo que ella le había hecho a ese refrán: retorcerlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos notó que, por algún motivo, su departamento se veía mucho más grande de lo que ella siempre lo había visto, además, frente a ella, había un pequeño gatito negro

-¿pero que ra...?- el animalito se estiró y dijo

-neh, Maka, ¿por qué de repente tu aparta...?- y, cuando la rubia noto que veía a una gatita de pelaje negro y ojos azules, casi negros y Tsubaki a una gatita de pelaje rubio cenizo con ojos verdes, entendieron lo que les había querido decir la maldita gata del carajo.

Estaba muerta cuando la vieran, eso era seguro.

-¡¿a esta mierda se refería con "camina un rato en mis zapatos"?!- gritó furiosa la Albarn

-en realidad dijo "sobre mis patitas"- corrigió la otra

-en realidad es más acertado, supongo, pero desgraciadamente en cualquier moment...- justo en ese instante, la puerta del lugar se abrió y cierto pitufo con complejo de mono drogado con cafeína hizo su aparición en el departamento junto a su amigo, un alvino con aires de "chico cool"

-¡Tsubaki!- llamó a su arma

-estoy aqui- murmuró la chica, sin embargo, para los dos chicos, solo se escuchó un maullido

-¿de donde salieron estos gatos?- preguntó Soul en voz alta

-de la puta y mierdera magia de Blair- pensó Maka

-tal vez la tabla de surf con pelo los dejó entrar- dijo el chico estrella acercandose a los animales

-otro pendejo al que voy a matar cuando vuelva a la normalidad- pensó la rubia

-tiene sentido, Maka suele darles de comer en las mañanas- contó el Evans, el peli azul agarró a las dos gatitas de la piel del cuello y las levantó, a ambas les llamó la atención que no les doliera en lo absoluto

-las- murmuró

-¿eh?-

-_las _dejó entrar, las dos son niñas- explicó

_Personas sintiéndose violadas en 3, 2, 1..._

-ya veo, ¿qué hacemos con ellas?, no podemos echarlas a la calle, si Maka las dejó entrar va encabronarse-

-bueno, hace tiempo que quiero tener una mascota y si llego allá con una gatita Tsubaki no va a oponerse- el chico estrella agarró al animal negro sin saber que, en realidad, estaba llevandose a su arma de vuelta a casa -nos vemos- y se fue.

El Evans y la gata se miraron

-trata de no mear las alfombras- le dijo el chico tirándose en el sofá, por hábito la rubia lo siguió

-espero que a Tsubaki le vaya bien- pensó dando un suspiro, justo antes de que...

* * *

-Muy bien bola de pelos, esta es tu nueva casa- le dijo el chico estrella a su nueva mascota mientras la dejaba en el sillón -tu nombre va a ser...eh...- el chico lo pensó -Yoruichi-

-sabía que ver Bleach iba a afectarle el cerebro- pensó la joven dando un suspiro

-ahora tú y yo vamos a jugar-

-no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento- pensó asustada.

En una media hora, Black Star la había lanzado por el aire y atajado (y dejado caer) unas veinte veces

-espero que Maka se divierta tanto como yo- pensó cabreada.

* * *

-Oh, si...un poco más a la izquierda, si allí...- pensaba Maka mientras el Evans pasaba sus manos por su nuevo cuerpo -ahora entiendo por qué a Blair le gusta tanto que la acaricien-

-eres un animalito bastante mono, ojalá que Maka deje que te quedes- murmuró rascándole por detrás de las orejas, Maka se rió internamente

-quien diría que a Soul le gustaran los animales- pensó divertida cuando alguien tocó a la puerta: se trataba de un chico de unos catorce, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y algunas pecas, no demasiadas, en el rostro

-cierto, hoy venía Kaoru a que le enseñara matemáticas- aquel chico era nieto de su vecino, un viejo de 80 años con el cual tanto ella como Soul habían acabado haciendo buenas migas después de que este les robara internet y acabaran pagando la cuenta a medias

-hola, em… ¿está Ma…?- el alvino le iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara, el chico le colocó el pie

-solo venía a…-

-creo haberte dicho que iba a rajarte si te atrevas a…-

-lo sé y por cierto tuve varias pesadillas con eso, gracias, pero solo vengo a que me ayude con mi tarea, ya te lo dije, no tengo intenciones de meterme con mujeres ajenas—

—¿mujeres ajenas?— pensó la chica

—de cualquier forma, Maka no está—

—¿podrías decirle qué?— acto seguido un enorme perro negro, que estaba lleno de barro, entró en el apartamento y comenzó a perseguir a la gata, a quien revolcó en el suelo al tratar de atajarla

—¡Cuco, deja ese gato!— agarró el perro del collar y se lo llevó afuera —¡lo siento!— se escuchó del exterior. El alvino dio un suspiro

—lo siento bola de pelo, pero voy a tener que bañarte, ese perro te dejó llena de barro— agarró a Maka del pesguezo

—¿qué vas qué?— pensó alertada.

* * *

—¡oye, ¿donde estás?!— le gritó Black Star a su nueva mascota quien, al ver que el chico tenía toda la intención de "jugar" de manera incluso más brusca había salido corriendo y metido debajo de su cama

—por favor que no me encuentre— pensó asustada.

* * *

Al contrario de su amiga, Maka no la estaba pasando presisamente mal, al fin y al cabo las manos de su arma recorriendo _cada centimetro de su cuerpo con suavidad _ no era una sensación para nada desagradable. Sin embargo NO estaba en su cuerpo y aquello no era un momento de intimidad como otros que había llegado a fantasear

—venga ya, no te escapes— le dijo Soul tomandola de la cola cuando la chica trató de huir

—mierda...— pensó tratando de hacer un supremo esfuerzo por no ronronear y por controlar las imagenes (que son demasiado porno para describir aqui) que su mente se empeñaba en mostrarle. Ella no se consideraba una "adolescente hormonada", pero tampoco era una criatura asexuada y su arma manoseandola no era algo contra lo que no fuera a areaccionar.

* * *

Blair se rió cuando Spirit dejó caer la botella de tan borracho que estaba

—oh, cierto, yo tengo que desactivar un hechizo— murmuró unas palabras y su embrujo desapareció por completo.

* * *

Para suerte de Tsubaki, Black Star ya había salido de la habitación cuando ella regresó a la normalidad

—me preguntó como le habrá ido a Maka— pensó.

* * *

El Evans la había sacado de la bañera y la mantenía contra su pecho cuando el hechizo se disipó, el súbito peso los hizo caer a ambos al suelo.

De pronto Soul tubo a su técnico encima de él, completamente desnuda, manteniendo sin querer una mano en su trasero.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había estado acariciando a su compañera, al bañarla le había pasado las manos por TODO el cuerpo...y su mente le hizo recrear aquella escena con...con...

Un subito chorro de sangre salió de su nariz, haciendo que la mano que se mantenía en "el musculo de sentarse" de su técnico ejerciera presión, ante aquello la chica reaccionó.

De manera bastante _tsun_, por cierto.

Soul nunca supo de una ocasión en la que alguien lo pateara tanto que lo dejaba inconsciente.

Y para proteger su salud fisica, le había dicho a Maka que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido.

Pero claro que se acordaba, la imagen del (ya bien formado) cuerpo desnudo de la rubia se la había grabado muy bien en la memoria, así como su rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Si, esperaba que ese sonrojo fuera más que solo vergüenza porque _un hombre cualquiera_ la hubiera visto desnuda, si, tal vez, con un poco de valor, podría volver a tener a Maka _como una gatita enroscada entre sus brazos_.

* * *

Que puedo decir? hace tiempo que no hago un one-shot, esto esta basado enel ova de una serie que me contó un amigo si alguien lo conoce me gustaría que me dijera el nombre


End file.
